Amnesia Island
by taylaymartinay
Summary: Harry and Luna go on an important mission and dissapear. When they Reappear they remember nothing. they have a daughter and are married. How will this affect Harry's old life? LL/HP
1. Chapter 1

It had been nineteen years since the war. Harry was head auror now and was stuck a lot trying to help new guys, like Creevey, Dennis Creevey. He had just joined after years of searching and finding himself. He was only just out of training.

"Dennis," Harry said sighing "Your unit is up the south wing."

"Oh, yeah. I knew that I was just…running an errand. I'll head back now." he ran toward the south.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked on. He had been called to Ron's office for some unknown reason. His uniform was like that of everyone else, red pants, shirt, black boots. The whole uniform had black netting on it, except the boots, of course. The difference between his uniform and everyone one else's was that he had a yellow band on his left arm. Ron's had an orange band on the arm because he was the deputy head auror.

Knock knock.

"Come in."

Harry opened the door and poked his head in. Ron was sitting at his desk reading through some paperwork with a stressed sort of look on his face.

"Everything alright?" Harry asked

Ron sighed.

"Uh, yeah. It's just I had this mission review sent to me from the pacific and apparently there were some deatheaters spotted."

"All the death eaters were taken care of years ago."

"Yeah, I know. It was probably some joke or a messed up kid they saw, but either way if somebody spotted a deatheater we have to check it out. I was wondering if you'd do it. I'm asking you because you know how to handle these things and it shouldn't be a unit job."

Harry didn't really need to think about it. Besides it was a small mission it shouldn't be any trouble or take more than a day.

"Yeah sure when do I go?"

Ron looked at him amused.

"You'll have to take a naturalist, you know. that's one of the rules of searching in that area."

Harry slammed his hand onto his forehead.

"Right, forgot. It's a one day thing they wont mind if I just go without, just this once."

Ron shook his head.

"Not so," he said "If the naturalist should discover something then they have to report it, so the ministry wants anyone doing any missions near the pacific to take a naturalist. I'll contact Luna, see if she'll join you."

Harry didn't say anything. He hadn't seen Luna since a barbecue the Weasleys had had five years ago.

"How long until I leave?" Harry asked getting up

"Tomorrow. Go home and tell Ginny."

"Got it."

Harry walked to the nearest fireplace and threw some floo powder in.

"125, Godrics Hollow." he walked into the cool, green, flames of the fireplace. Right as he landed on the living room floor he heard and felt his glasses breaking.

"Ow." he muttered standing up and pulling out his wand. Their house was mostly light colored with a long white couch and yellow curtains, the oak coffee table had a red vase sitting on it with flowers in it. There were some newspapers from before Harry left to work sitting on the couch.

"_Repairo." his glasses fixed instantly_

"_I don't see why you don't just fix your eyes magically." a voice said from the hall doorway._

_Harry turned around surprised. Ginny._

"_I like my glasses." he said _

"_Why are you home so early?" she asked walking up to him and pulling her wand out to get the soot off him._

"_I came to tell you I'm going on a mission tomorrow."_

"_What kind of mission?"_

"_Nothing much. Somebody thought they saw some deatheaters so I told Ron I would take a look. Luna's coming with me."_

"_Luna Lovegood?"_

"_The one and only."_

_Ginny laughed putting her wand away now that Harry was totally soot free._

"_Oh, we haven't seen Luna in forever. You'll have tell her hello for me."_

"_You know I will."_

_They were silent staring at each other for a moment then…_

"_Daddy!" a little redheaded Lily came running through the living room with her arms spread out ready to hug her daddy._

"_Lily." He said wrapping his arms around her._

"_I just got a letter from James," She said laughing "He says that Albus got caught throwing Rose in the lake."_

"_What?" Harry said worried_

"_The teachers didn't know they were swimming." Ginny corrected_

_Harry burst out laughing._

_Dinner that night was good and Harry felt he would rather be here with his family than off some place in the middle of the ocean with Luna, who would most likely be excited to tell him about the latest update with the bearded snorkel nose or something. During dinner lily told about her at muggle school and how it was so hard not to talk about magic or anything to do with magic. Ginny would home school Lily but she loved her job too much. _

"_Well, Lily you need to learn how to work with muggles and its good practice." Ginny said in her most motherly way._

_Harry got up at six the next morning to his alarm. He got in the shower and got dressed. He ate a quick breakfast of oatmeal and was out the door before Lily or Ginny got up._

_Harry knew to go straight to the hanger, where the brooms kept for missions were kept. Ron was already there along with the safety instructor and the top general of the auror headquarters and Luna. They went through rules, regulations, and safety procedures. _

"_Everything understood?" the safety instructor asked_

"_Yeah. What about you, Luna?"_

"_Yes, I know all of it by heart anyway."_

_They were given brooms specially for flying over seas._

"_Ok," said Ron "The mission squad say you are clear to go in ten seconds."_

_they waited and Ron counted off on his fingers. _

_As soon as he got to one he said "Go."_

_Harry and Luna flew up into the air and out of the hanger, going straight for the way the General was commanding them on their magical radios. It was a long boring flight, and neither Harry or Luna could talk because they were listening for things that might be in their way or where they were supposed to go._

_As soon as they passed over the water the radios went dead._

"_General? General? Can you hear me?" Harry asked_

"_Harry!" Luna said pointing "Look!" _

_He looked up to see I giant storm on the horizon. Why hadn't they seen that? They knew perfectly well that when there was a storm near the radios went dead._

"_We should go back!" Harry shouted over the raging wind_

_Without even agreeing Luna turned around, Harry followed. The wind was too strong and the storm was coming closer and closer very fast._

_When Harry remembered this years later all he could remember of the storm was wind and rain and trying to hang on to the broom for dear life and then everything went black._


	2. Chapter 2

When he opened his eyes he immediately began to spit up water that stung and burned his throat. He could hear someone beside him starting to do the same. When he finally opened his eyes he saw sand everywhere. There was a beautifully looking jungle in front of him where he could hear many different kinds of birds singing in the sunlight.

He looked over to the other person who looked back.

"…where are we?" the blonde haired woman asked

"I really don't know." he answered back slowly

They stared at each other for a long moment before the woman pushed herself up off the wet sand.

Just as he had done the same someone from a distance yelled something

"Wageni!" they could just barely see him from the jungle before he ran off. It was a boy about fifteen.

The two people looked at each other fearfully.

Suddenly there were more people running down toward them. All of them were men or boys who wore pants made out of skin of some kind of animal. None wore shirts or shoes. They tried to speak to him and the woman and when they realized the man and woman didn't know the language they spoke among themselves.

"tunafanya nini?"

"Hebu yao kwa wakuu. yeye kujua nini cha kufanya, anaweza kusema langauge yao."

"Nini kama ni hatari?"

"wao ni hakuna hatari katika hali hii."

They lent their arms to the man and woman to help them up. The two looked at each other then cautiously took their hands. The strange people led them through the jungle. They past warped looking trees and odd plants. Finally they stopped in a clearing. In this clearing there were small huts that were all lined at the edges. In the middle there were some small boys playing some sort of ball game. Still they noticed no man or boy wore shirts and no one they passed wore shoes.

Whenever they passed someone no matter doing chores, cooking, or playing games they stopped whatever they were doing to stare at the pale strangers in their home.

The men led them to the tallest hut which seemed to have the most decoration on it. They stopped before it and one man went in. a few seconds later he came out saying

"wanaweza kuingia ndani ya."

He held the curtain open to the two people who stepped inside hesitantly.

Inside there was an old man sitting on a floor covered with rugs and pillows. He had hair that was as white as a cloud and dark skin that somehow made him look very wise.

He smiled and said

"I see you have washed on to our island." he had an accent that neither of the two could place.

"I…," the woman started "I'm not sure. We don't know what happened. How do you speak English?"

"I was taught many languages. It's normal not to remember what happened. What are your names?"

The man looked at the woman hoping she would know but she looked at him in the same way. He sighed and said

"We don't know."

"You know nothing?" the old man said "Not your names? Where you come from? You have English accents you must be form somewhere in Brittan."

"We don't know anything, sir."

"I see."

He looked at the wall staring off into space for a few minutes before he said

"You may join our tribe. You will need to learn our language and you will need families, but I believe you will be great among us."

He looked at their clothes for a long time before saying

"I notice you must have been fighters where you were."

They both looked at what they were wearing realizing how similarly they were dressed.

"Come," he told them, getting up "We will tell the others."


	3. Itschapter three!

**All the people gathered around the old man and the two people as they stepped out. No one spoke and everyone waited for the old man to say something. Finally after a few seconds he spoke in his language. The people looked nervously at the two strangers and back at the old man.**

**After he had finished and most of the people were walking away the old man said**

"**You will be named Alfajiri which means dawn ," you gestured to the man and to the woman he said "And Aidah, which means visitor." **

**Alfajiri and Aidah looked at each other and nodded.**

"**Now," The old man said looking at them then at the small group of people still there "I am Akida your chief. These are your families."**

**/**

"**Ginny," Ron said sitting next to her "I have to tell you-"**

"**Ron," she said irritated "Just tell me what going on and I know something is going on. don't try to hide it. Harry and Luna should have been back three days ago, you've been near tears for the longest time, and I know you have been trying to tell me something so just spit it out. What's happened to my husband?" she seemed as if she had been running around for the last three days; as if she were so weary she just didn't care anymore**

"**Harry and Luna…they are lost Ginny." now tears spilled form his eyes but every word came out crystal clear**

**Ginny had had so many thoughts like this go through her head as she had lived through her suffering silence the last three days as Ron tried to tell her this.**

"**Ginny we have tried and tried to find them but I guess the man directing the coordinates got them wrong. They must have gotten caught in the storm that hit the opposite side of the sea." still tears fell from his eyes**

"**It doesn't mean he's dead Ron. I-it just means….it just means-we'll find him."**

**Ron, at a loss of words, said**

"**We're looking and I promise we wont stop."**

**Ginny just shook her head and leaned on Ron's shoulder.**

**/**

**About ten years past. Alfajiri and Aidah learned the language and to live with their new families, mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, and cousins. As life moved on in the first year Alfajiri and Aidah leaned on each other when things got hard. Alfajiri learned to hunt and because he was one of the lightest and fastest he became known as the one who saved the tribe from near starvation during one of the worst winters. Aidah learned to tell the difference between things that were poisoned and things that were good for the tribe. She invented some of the best recipes the tribe had ever tasted and was begged again and again to make it.**

**On the second year of being on the island alfajiri and Aidah married and lived in their own hut. Alfajiri's family cried for their "baby boy" as he was known in his family and Aidah's family cheered in their excitement for moving on so quickly after her amnesia. The first few months were wonderful and exciting but became even more so when nine months later their daughter Akila was born. She was one of the smartest girls on the island and she grew just as the other children. The only difference being she knew two languages. **

**Being much paler than the other children she grew up with never held her back. Once when she was five a young boy came to her to tell her that because she was white with yellow hair this was a symbol that she must leave the tribe and never return. She did not even think on this for a second when she knocked his tooth out. When the chef and her parents asked her about this all she said was**

"**he deserved it." unfortunately the other boy refused to speak of it at all leaving everyone else wondering what he had said.**

**Akila was eight now and was in an extremely hyper excited phase. She wouldn't sit still during her lessons and couldn't stop talking at home. Most evenings all the tribe children would go to the shore to play ball on the beach. For some reason Akila was very excited to go that night and wanted to go without parents there.**

"**Please please please can I go by my self?" she asked in the tribe language "I promise to be good and I wont swim or anything." she was on her knees begging in a way to show that she had just recently lost one of her teeth**

"**I'm not sure Akila. What if something happens?"**

"**Nothing will happen. Nothing. Ailyah's mother and father let her go alone all the time"**

**Alfajiri stepped in at this point speaking in English this time**

"**Aidah just let her go and if nothing happens then maybe we will be able to find her trustworthy to take care of herself from now on."**

**Aidah looked very uncertain but sighed saying in English**

"**Alright but be careful."**

"**Yes!" she shouted running toward the entrance to their little home**

**She met the other children of the tribe in the middle of the cleared area. Some of the children were teenagers, some were her age, some were very little, and one was just a day away from being married to the one her parents arranged for her to marry. After this day she would be an adult and no longer allowed to play with the children.**

"**Alright. Lets go." she said excitedly. The children that were her age or younger had older siblings to take them but Akila had never been that lucky and had always been forced to be followed by her parents to the shore.**

**She led the way through the jungle making sure to avoid the areas that she knew to be dangerous and checking under every rock for snakes like her parents had always done. She stopped at the edge of the jungle horrified as the other children surrounded her to look at what was scaring her.**

**On the shore there was a big creature settled with more pale people and some darker people standing near it looking around. The giant creature was very shiny in the evening sun. It was completely white with clear patches on it. Inside there was nothing except a few strange shapes. At the base of it were two white eyes. They had no pupils. It had no legs but stood on round black things. It was long with strange lines and random bits here and there. The people looked lost and confused.**

"**We must leave and tell someone." Ailyah said in a scared voice**

"**Some of us should stay here just in case though." Akila said without a word some of the younger children went with a few older children to the tribe while Akila and some others stayed to watch the strange people**

"**They look like you Akila." one boy said. Ironically this was the same boy who's tooth had been knocked out three years ago. Akila turned to give him a glare**

"**And?" she asked**

"**And they might be looking for your parents. That could be their family. Your family." Akila turned back to the people. She had never thought that her parents true family might come. She looked at their faces to try to find some resemblance. There was none.**

**What looked like their leader had bright red hair and a woman standing next to him had the same. There was a man sitting a little further away had the same dark hair she noticed and kind of the same face. There were two other people next to him a woman and another man. The woman had to be married by now. It wasn't possible that couldn't be. She looked about 18 or 19. The other man looked so much like her father it sent chills down her back. The man had the same hair as her father but it was the same bright red as the leader and the way he stood and moved was exactly like her father. There were two other guys a little younger than the rest. They were twins she could tell. They both had the same yellow hair as she did and they were standing far off from everyone else talking quietly together.**

**The sound of foot steps had brought her out of her thoughts. When she turned her father was leading a group of men toward where she and the other children were standing. She noticed the children who had left did not come back.**

"**Akila what is this?" her father asked in the tribe language**

"**I don't know father. These people were here when we got here with that weird creature." **

**He looked at them and his expression glazed over for a second.**

"**That is not a creature Akila. That is a van. But why is it on the island?" he talked as if he was talking to himself. She had never seen her father like this before and it scared her.**

**Without looking behind him he signaled to the men to follow him.**

"**Children come with us but stay close. Do you understand?"**

**They all nodded **

"**If anything happens run and help each other back to the tribe as fast as you can. don't try to help us."**

**He walked slowly out of the trees looking straight at the red haired leader as if he couldn't figure something out.**

"**Nini hapa?"he shouted to them**

**They all turned to him**

"**I'm sorry," the red haired man said coming closer to them slowly "We are here looking for someone **

**Very important to us." he seemed to think her father wouldn't be able to understand him**

"**Ambaye ni rafiki yako?" her father asked**

**The man wasn't sure what to say**

"**Uh…We are no threat." he said raising his hands in surrender**

**Alfajiri couldn't think of anything to do but speak to him in English**

"**How do I know you are no threat?" he asked**

**The man didn't seem to know how to answer**

"**You have to trust us." was all he said**

"**And who is this friend?" he asked **

"**His one of my greatest friends and he was lost to us ten years ago. We think he may have washed ashore this island."**

**Everyone was silent knowing the truth and not knowing what to say.**

"**What was this man's name?" alfajiri asked**

"**Harry. Harry Potter."**

**Tears almost came to her fathers eyes but he blinked them away.**

"**Come this way. Please. I know who you are looking for." all of the strange people huddled together nervously as they followed our group.**

**On the way the red haired woman spoke**

"**May I ask you something?"**

"**Yes." Alfajiri answered without any emotion**

"**Why is it that you and the girl with you are white and you speak English?"**

"**It is a long long story that will be told to you soon." the woman stayed silent after that**

**They entered the clearing where all the huts were line in a circle and the chef was waiting with the rest of the tribe to see the strange people with their strange creature.**

**As Aidah went to see if Alfajiri was ok the red haired womans face turned to a look of recognition and shock.**

"**It's you," she said "it's you, Harry. And Luna." the leader put his arms around the woman, as he and the rest of the people all looked like they had just been electrified, and said quiet comforting words to her.**

"**If you think that these two you are looking at are the people you are looking for," the chef said "Then you are probably right. Ten years ago they were washed onto our shores not knowing who they were or where they were or even why they were there. Now tell us who if this is them." **

**The red haired leader walked close to Alfajiri, so close their faces were almost touching.**

"**Yes. that's them. But Harry you can't see. Were you wearing glasses when you washed ashore?"**

"**No," he said letting his mind get used to the thought of being called Harry "I have never worn glasses that I can remember, but I have learned to use my disability to my advantage."**

"**And Luna is your wife now?" he asked looking at the way Aidah held Alfaljiri.**

"**She has always been my wife. Well not exactly, but for a long time."**

**All the strange people looked at Akila then not needing an explanation.**

"**Our daughter." Alfajiri said**

"**Can I speak with you alone please?" He said**

**Alfajiri nodded and led them to his hut. Surprisingly all the people fit along with Alfajiri, Aidah, and Akila.**

"**Harry," the man started "I am Ron. We are like brothers. This is Ginny, James, Albus, Lily, Lorcan, and Lysander. We have been looking for you for so long. Ginny was your wife. James, Albus, and Lily are your children and Luna Lorcan and Lysander are your sons. We aren't asking you to give your lives up here but we ask you to come home. Just for a little while. We need you at home."**

**Akila looked at her parents and spoke in the tribe language.**

"**Mother. Father. Does he mean these are my brothers and sister. We have to leave? What about my lessons and my friends?"**

"**Akila," Aidah said looking at Alfajiri "I think we must leave. Only for a little while. Then I promise we will find away to come back."**

**Alfajiri nodded. **

"**What about my ceremony?" she asked meaning the ceremony that meant she was no longer a child but not yet and adult. She would be able to go where she wanted alone and learn hunting and other tribal skills she would need.**

"**We will be back in time for that. I promise." Alfajiri said**

"**Dad." the voice had caught him off guard. It was so familiar and meant so much to him. Though he didn't know why.**

**It was a boy with bright red hair but he looked just like Alfajiri.**

"**I'm James. Please come home. Please dad."**

"**I will." he said in English**


	4. I'm BAAAACCKKKKK! :D

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. New laptop and all that. I lost all the stories I had saved so I have to retype everything.**

"We have places for you to stay until further plans are made." Luna said when everything had gone quiet.

"Thank you," Ginny said "But we have our van. We will stay there for tonight"

Luna nodded and stood. As she did so everyone else stood as well. The family exited the hut. As they stood outside in the cool evening air outside the chief's tent no one knew what to say.

"Dad," Lily said "We've missed you."

"Yeah," Lysander agreed "Mum we've missed you so much." Suddenly Luna was attacked with a hug from her two sons then soon after Harry got the same from his children.

They watched the family they knew nothing about walking away before Alfajiri realized Ron was still there.

"You know…I have to contact head quarters and let them know we've found you. Would you want to come?"

"Headquarters?"

"We used to be warriors, Harry. There are others who wanted to know what happened to you."

Alfajiri looked at Aidah who looked down at Akila.

"Go, Alfajiri. I should explain everything to Akila."

"I will go."

Ron had a sort of half smile.

"Ok." He said quietly. Together they walked to the van in silence. Harry in the lead as Ron knew nothing of the jungle, especially at night. When they were safely out of the jungle and could see they had started a fire by the van, Ron stopped Harry before the family noticed them.

"What was it like?" Ron asked "To wake up and not know anything at all and have to learn some new language and a whole new culture. Was it hard? Didn't you ever want to leave?"

Harry looked up at the stars before answering. Ron almost thought he was ignoring him, until he looked back at Ron.

"It was strange," Harry said "It was like I knew I was missing a whole life. Probably family and friends but all I had to do was stop thinking about it and it didn't matter anymore. I knew if I tried to leave and find out who I was there would be no way off the island. And who says anyone would know me? Suppose I had no one? No one cared about me? I guess you could say I was somewhat scared." He laughed lightly

"What about Luna?"

"She felt the same. Especially after Akila was born. We wanted this to be the place she would grow up and live. She's always been happy here and so have we."

"And will you ever come back to Britain?"

"I believe we will come back and see what happens. See if we are happy there and if Akila is happy there."

"What about Ginny? You were married to her before this happened. Will you just leave her?"

Harry looked extremely stressed now. His face was pale and you could see the pain in his eyes.

"We will see what happens." He said looking away

After a few minutes of silence Ron turned to walk towards the family and Harry followed.

"There you are," Ginny said walking up to them "What took you so long?"

"Just talking," Ron said opening the van door "Anyway, I need to contact Headquarters."

Ginny looked like she wanted to question what they had been talking about but instead said "And how do you think they're going to react?"

"Happily I hope." He said

Ron picked up a sort of muggle walkie talkie and spoke into it

"Search Party one to headquarters. I repeat search party one to headquarters."

They waited a minute until they heard static in the walkie talkie

"Headquarters to search party one. What is your report?"

"We found him. I repeat, we found Harry Potter!"

Silence. Just silence. Nothing on the other end. Five minutes. Ten minutes.

"They're probably just freaking out on the other end. Sending out reports and things." Ron said

After another ten minutes a voice came out saying

"Search party one are you sure?" it sounded kind of breathless

"Yes. We're sure. He's here with us right now. Alive and well," Ron smiled brightly

"Say hi Harry." He held the walkie talkie up to him

"Uh...Hello?" he said

Silence. Again.

"Tell us where you are search party one and we will be there by dawn."

Ron read out some coordinates from a map and directed them to bring certain supplies with them then said goodnight and hung up the walkie talkie.

"Well I will leave you to sleep then." Harry said

"Good night, Harry." Ginny said looking him in the eyes

"Good night Gin-"He was cut off by Lily suddenly hugging him

"Good night, Daddy." It was strange being called daddy by anyone but his nine year old little girl but with that hug he felt a very strong connection that she had been hanging on to so hard all those years.

"Good night, My Lily Flower." He said kissing her head. Everyone looked at him shocked.

"How did you remember that?" Lily asked still hugging him

"I don't know.." Harry said stepping back "Good night." And he let go of her and walked away.


End file.
